Rising Above
by MB234
Summary: This story occurs after the Superman Returns movie. Clark tries to get over Lois and runs into an old friend. Will Clark have a new romance?
1. Chapter 1

Her thoughts were anywhere but the top floor of the Daily Planet as Laila Lyons opened the storage room closet and stumbled into the semi darkness, what was it that Lois had said she needed? Oh right extra paper. But as the door slammed closed she heard someone emit a strained yelp, followed by an "O-oh, Wait!" It took a second for her eyes to adjust and realize who shared this dark cramped space with her. It was Clark Kent, probably the last person she expected to see in the storage closet. "Clark? Is that you?" she asked. "Ha yeah, uh hey Laila!" he replied in a nervous tone, "Sorry, lemme just-"he muttered, trying to hide the clutter that was strewn across the room. Laila noticed various dress shirts, a belt, a pair of trousers and even a sock. For a quick second she worried that she might have stumbled into his 'guy time' but then remembered that Clark was too much of a good farm boy for that. Then she took in his appearance, the first two buttons of his shirt were undone exposing a triangle of tanned muscled skin, and his tie hung lose around his neck. "Well here let me help you" she strode forward and knocked right into his suitcase, causing her to trip and practically fall into his arms. His hands reached out to catch her in a surprisingly sturdy grip, but before she could even think of how he managed to steady her she felt a heel slip off and clatter to the floor. She swore softly as Clark kept murmuring, apologies tumbling from his full lips. She just laughed and replied, "Don't worry about it Clark".

She had always found him endearing. They both looked at each other and made eye contact. She remembered the first time she had met Clark, she was here to see Lois, whom she was friends with, and they had practically run into each other, much like today. They had become fast friends; however he had been quite MIA lately. She had been charmed by his boyish smile and the fact that he never really knew what to do with his hands. She also didn't fail to notice his infatuation with Lois. She wondered how he felt now that Lois was married, and had a son no doubt!

She snapped back to the present and realized she still needed to find her shoe. "Hey ah Clark this is kind of embarrassing, but could you help me find my shoe?" she asked. "Oh of course! And don't worry about being embarrassed around me, I've had my fair share of clumsy accidents" He explained as he began to feel around for shoe. Within seconds he found it and she began to reach for it but he insisted "No, let me". With that he took her foot by the ankle and slid on the glossy black high heel onto her small dainty foot.

He rose and she realized how close they were standing. Geez he was taller than she remembered, she guessed probably 6'3 or 6'4. She liked tall guys. He smelled fresh and clean, like a sea breeze, as if he had just traveled across an ocean rather than across an office carpet. There was a short silence as she took in her surroundings. "Hey, um if you don't mind me asking, you get a pretty decent pay check, so what are you doing living out of the Daily Planet storage closet? As much as I'd like to room with an ancient stock of supplies and a cardboard cutout of Perry I'd imagine you'd have a lot of other residential options." She added with a teasing smile. He sent her back a shy uneasy grin and replied "It's my mom, she's getting on in years and it's hard for her to manage the farm all by herself. Especially when she's having financial trouble, so right now I'm sending her most of my paychecks, so she can pay for repairs and things like that." His blue eyes flicked away to the floor in a nervous glance, like he was ashamed. "Hey, Clark don't worry about it. I think it's sweet that you take care of your mom like that. If my folks where still around then I'd help them in a heartbeat, any way I could. I admire that trait." She smiled as she noticed the corners of his mouth turn up. He raked a hand nervously through his jet black hair as her bend to pick up a photo of a graceful elderly woman with flowing gray hair standing in front of a stretch of beautiful farmland. "Is that her?" Laila asks. "Yeah" Clark replies, "She's all I have left. I'd do anything for her". Laila glanced up and noticed how much emotion was etched out on his face, it made her stop and take it in. His bright blue eyes gleaming, 5 o'clock shadow roughing up his cheek, sharp line of his eyebrow and gleaming black hair. She noticed the strong line of his jaw as he focused away from her on the ground below. Suddenly she realizes she's been in the closet with Clark for an inexplicably long time, and grins at what Lois will most likely assume. "Don't worry about your mom Clark, I'm sure your home is safe and sound." She walked to the door but as she reached for the door she heard Clark say "W-wait, Laila would you like to, um, go out for ah steaks or something?" That made her smile. "Hmm I don't really like steak...but I love pizza" she replied with a smile. Clark smiled back, wide and bright. Then I'll pick you up around 7 tonight?" Clark questioned. "Yeah, Lois has my info. You'll have to tell me all about your trip!"  
>And so it was set. She had a date, with Clark Kent.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Laila surveyed herself in the mirror, assessing her chosen outfit of a light blue breezy wrap dress, knotted at the hip and heeled sandals. Her wavy long shiny brunette waves were half pinned back, exposing her large brown eyes and full lips. She smiled and checked the clock on her dresser. 6:55. Almost time! They'd chosen a nice Italian place called Mariano's that was rumored to have the best meat lover's pizza in metropolis. Laila heard a knock at the door and grabbed her bag, hmm he's early. She thought to herself as she strode to the door. As she turned the door knob, she suddenly felt a pang of nervousness and excitement in the pit of her stomach. She opened the door to Clark, looking fresh and handsome in khakis and a light blue button down. She smiled "We match" she said laughing. He looked down at his own shirt then swept his gaze over her body in a way that made her flush with pleasure. "Ha, yeah, great minds think alike" he replied with a smile. They made light conversation on the way to the restaurant. The mood was comfortable and easy. "So how's work going for you?" Clark asked. "Well ever since I got promoted to co-editor of the magazine it's like no one can like their own decisions. I mean even the smallest of things, like how to space headings, is now a huge problem. It's getting exhausting. I mean is it so hard to find people with brains in their heads?" One of the great things about Clark was that he was a great listener. Laila had always felt like she could trust Clark with anything, and she tended to relax and let out her true feelings around him. It seemed like with Clark the nice polite act was gone and she could just be herself. Clark chuckled as he held the door open for her. They got their table and Clark pulled her chair out for her, then sat down.

Clark

As they sat at their table Clark felt his heart beat in his chest. God she was so beautiful. Her cheeks were pink and rosy, her lips full and glossy, her hair long and shiny, her eyelashes full and black as she looked down. She had a smile playing at the edges of her lips, he Clark Kent, not Superman had but that smile there. The wonderful fact that he was here with her and she was enjoying herself made his heart soar. After Lois and the fact that she couldn't wait for him, he'd been crushed. It caused him so much anguish it hurt to think about. The fact that even Superman wasn't enough for her, it made him sad, disappointed, empty and just plain pissed off all at once. Lois had fascinated him for many reasons, some being that she had a fighting, fiery spirit he hadn't found anywhere else in all the universes. Lois had been like a supernova, wild and devastating. But even the great supernova was a death. Laila was a whole new experience for Clark; she was a beautiful person inside and out. Where Lois pushed headstrong into something, Laila walked gracefully, arms open. She was like the pure white, birth of a star, tentative and comforting, steady and pure. Clark caught himself staring at her at various points in their dinner. She was witty, charming and whip smart, but she also had a strong sense of justice, and giving the good what they deserved. She was alot like himself.

However as the evening drew to a close and they were walking to the door of her apartment Clark's stomach dropped. She looked so beautiful tonight, the thought of kissing her made his hands clammy and his heart race. For god's sake he was Superman; for once he could man up and give this amazing woman a proper kiss. But he didn't want Laila to think of him as the 'amazing superman'. What he really wanted was for her to rip off his shirt when he was Clark Kent, when flash bulbs weren't constantly exploding around him, when the world wasn't pointing and staring. Maybe one day...but right now Clark had to start with the basics. The First Kiss. Laila pulled out her key with a smile and said "Clark, thank you for tonight. I really needed this, a break to just enjoy myself." Clark smiled back with equal warmth, "Yeah I enjoyed myself too, you're just what I needed." Clark watched as she blushed and looked down. He gently lifted her chin to meet his eyes. "Laila, I'd like to kiss you now...if that's alright with you."

Laila

Clark lifted my chin and said "Laila, I'd like to kiss you now...if that's alright with you." Her heart sped up, man his eyes were stunning beneath those thick glasses, like  
>electric pools of blue. "Yes, I'd like that very much" she replied in a voice so low it surprised her. Clark drew closer, and slid his hand slowly around her waist, the other hand still cupping her chin. She was surprised at how sure of himself he seemed now. They were so close she could feel the heat radiating from his body. She placed a hand on his chest, the other on his hip. She glanced down at his parted lips, so full and inviting, and so close. Close...closer...finally, with just the barest of brushes, his lips touched hers. But it wasn't enough, she wanted more. She slipped her hands around his neck, deepening the kiss. Clark groaned, a rumble deep in his throat, and tightened his hands on her waist. She grazed her teeth along his lower lip and felt a tremor go through him. They both broke away, panting slightly, smiling at each other. "We'd better slow down before we get too..." Clark murmured. "Yeah" replied Laila with a nervous laugh. "Thanks, Clark...for everything." said Laila as she opened her apartment door. There was no mistaking what Laila meant, and that what she really wanted was much beyond a kiss. Clark gulped and looked at her with blazing eyes. "Have a good night Laila" Clark replied, with a hint in his own voice. Laila walked into her apartment and shut the door, leaning against it as she breathed deeply to clear her head. Clark was, well he was perfect, everything she wanted. But she had a feeling there was something he wasn't telling her, like there was a part of him he was holding back from her. All in good time she reminded herself. She had a feeling this was the beginning of something super.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Laila

The next morning Laila walked to her office, heels muffled by the carpet. As soon as she rounded the corner a wall of employees was were waiting to greet her. "Ms. Lyons, the templates for the fall spread are here and we need your decision on background colors." or "Ms. Lyons I have some paperwork here for you to sign, please we need this as soon as possible", ", Ms. Lyons". Laila took a deep breath and spoke in a loud clear voice "Okay people make a line, I will deal with these issues one at a time." She walked up through the crowds, and they followed like obedient puppies. Finally she reached her office. As she struggled to open the door to her office, trying to juggle a stack of papers, a coffee mug, and a pad of memo's one of her co-workers, Dan Donner, walked up to her like a predator stalking prey. "Well hello Laila, would you like some help?" Laila looked up to see Dan's face uncomfortably close to hers. "Oh, hey Dan, no I'll be alright, thanks though.'' Laila turned that handle and kicked it open with her foot. She strode inside and dumped the papers on her desk setting the mug down next to them. Dan waited at the threshold, hands in his pockets, glancing at her. "So how's the week been? Busy? You seemed busy..." Dan said, trying to make conversation. "Oh yeah I've been swamped. Thank goodness today is Friday." Laila replied, filing papers. Dan tried to seem suave "Yeah about this weekend I happened to come across two tickets to the Metropolis opera-" Laila interjected "Dan, is this important? I'm sorry but I've got aton of work to do and alot of people to deal with, as you can see." She replied, gesturing to the line of people waiting at her door. "Oh, yes of course." Dan walked away, casting her glances over his shoulder. Laila barely noticed and turned her attention to the monstrous pile of work she faced today. All she really wanted to do was curl up on the couch with Clark and watch black and white movies. She sighed, better get started.

Laila sank into her office chair, exhausted after a day filled with paperwork and making decisions for the magazine. She used one hand to rub her neck, and twirled her pen in the other hand as she looked over one last memo for the day. While she read she crossed her legs and bounced a heel on the tip of her toes trying to respond to the memo. She had just decided to put it away and save it for tomorrow when she heard a knock on the door. She looked up to see Clark smiling at her from the door. "Clark! What are you doing here? Pease, come in." Clark entered the office and set a brown paper bag in front of her. "I brought you some dinner. Mariano's." Clark added with a smile. "I wanted to..see you again." Laila smiled "wow that was a great idea! Here pull up a chair, tell me about your day" Clark pulled a chair to the edge of her desk and pulled out the two slices of pizza. A veggie slice for Laila and meat lovers slice for Clark. "Well I'm working on this story about solar flares, and how the sun will affect things on earth such as electricity or even running water." Clark explained as they ate, "I've always found the sun fascinating. The way it rises and sets, its patterns and its light. When I was a kid I remember waking up early just to watch the sunrise from the barn. I've already done aton of research on these flares. Some scientists think someday the flares will be the cause of the earth's destruction, but that's ridiculous, I wouldn't let that happen-". "Oh" Laila raised an eyebrow in suspicion. "Well I mean I ah I wouldn't let these scientists slack off, you know from their research." Laila laughed and replied "Hmm I can already see the headlines: Clark Kent saves the world from solar flares". She picked up their plates to toss in the trash. As she approached the wastebasket by her door Dan popped his head in and said "Hey Laila could I talk to you for a-" Then he noticed Clark was sitting by her desk. "Oh I didn't realize you had company. Laila could I speak with you alone for-" Laila replied "Well anything you need to talk to me about you can say in front of Clark." Dan looked over at Clark with a look that could kill. "No its fine" Dan looked at Laila "I'll see you tomorrow Laila." As Dan stormed out Laila went back to her desk she noticed the look on Clark's face. "Hey, whets wrong?" Laila asked. "I don't like that guy. At all" Clark said so seriously it was almost frightening. "Who, Dan? He's just a coworker, he's harmless." Clark looked at her, suspicion etched out on his face. Laila met his eyes, "I swear" she reiterated. Clark got up and grabbed her coat off the back of her chair. "Here", he said offering the coat for her to slip on, "I'll walk you home."

Clark

As Clark walked into one of his apartments he had recently secured, this one being a crappy two room living space that barely left any room to breathe, he fumed over that coworker of Laila's, Dan. Clark had bad feelings about Dan, and the way that Dan looked at Laila, like he wanted to devour her whole, own her completely leaving nothing left. Laila was beautiful, talented; she was everything that Clark needed. Clark felt more comfortable around her that he had around anyone in a very long time. He'd already lost so much, since Lois he'd changed. He only saw Jason when Lois brought him into the Daily Planet. And while he loved his son so much, more than anything, the woman who bore that son was slipping away from him. Clark felt like he should be loyal to Lois, she was the mother of his child and he had loved her for so long. But it was a totally different feeling when the person likes you back. Laila liked Clark when he was Clark Kent, not only when he was Superman. Clark found himself thinking about Laila more and more. Tonight had been great, him surprising her at work. However Dan concerned him and Laila was completely unaware of Dan's possessive glances. Clark would never forgive himself if anything happened to her. She meant too much to him. Because slowly but surely Laila was carving herself a place in his heart.


	4. Chapter 4

Clark

Clark sped his way towards the rogue rocket, easily breaking the sound barrier in his Superman suit. He was readily gaining, ignoring the stream of smoke the rocket was emitting. The rocket was getting dangerously close to the metropolis skyline, which meant it could collide with a building anytime. Clark had been working on his solar flares article when he'd heard the anchorwoman say there was a loose rocket that the government had lost control of. He'd run out of the daily planet and transformed into Superman just in time to catch onto its trail. As Clark sped up he suddenly realized he recognized his surroundings, they were near Laila's office building. This was not good. If Clark remembered right Laila's building was right here to the left. Clark's heart sped up when he realized what was directly in the rockets path. CRASH! The rocket scaled the side of Laila's building blowing out the entire top level of windows. Clark caught the rocket by the edges and flew it out into space at super, allowing it to burn up in the atmosphere. As soon as it had disintegrated he flew back down to Laila's building, thousands of things that could go wrong playing in his head.

Laila

2 hours earlier:

Coming back from a staff meeting Laila entered her office, her thoughts wrapped around Clark. There were so many things she liked about him, but there was something he wasn't telling her. It was driving her crazy, this big black chasm between them. Every time Laila seemed to get close to Clark, like there would be a breakthrough in their relationship Clark seemed to mentally pull away. Like last night Clark had been over at her place, he had made them a delicious dinner, it was a perfectly fine evening. However later the dishes had been cleared and they were sitting on the couch with a couple of beers talking. She'd opened up to him, telling of her troubled childhood, when all of a sudden he had gotten really still. It was like he was listening to something, even though the streets outside her apartment were quiet. When she'd asked him what was wrong he had mumbled some excuse and took off with a promise to call the next day. She was left, alone and confused, to wonder what had happened.

Now as she walked into her office she still had a long list of questions and no answers. She was starting to run out of patience, a quality she had never had much of to begin with. She set her keys on the desk and checked the clock. She had about 2 hours until she's leave. Laila figured she'd start putting the templates for the fall issue together. By the time Laila was nearly done the work day was nearly over.

As Laila was packing away some of her stuff Dan knocked on her door. "Hello Laila, may I come in?" he asked. Inwardly she groaned. It seemed Dan had doubled his stalker efforts in the past 2 weeks since he'd walked in on her and Clark. But manners took over and Laila replied in a cheerful voice "Of course Dan, what's up?" Dan strode in and perched himself on the edge of her desk, looking like some giant bird of prey. His hawk like stare didn't help the picture. "I liked your presentation at our meeting today, it was very...interesting,"

Laila assumed he was talking about the part of her speak where she had almost screamed at some of the interns for not being able to handle any responsibility. "Laila rubbed her neck "Yeah, well they need to learn that not everything will be handed to them. If they want things they'll have to work for them.' Dan eyed her and replied, "Hm. See that's just one of the things that I like about you Laila. You tell people what they need to hear. Dealing with teenagers seems to be one of the many things you do well." Laila shifted uncomfortably. Dan continued, "Sometimes when someone gets out of line and stops doing what they should, they need to be..." Dan rose to his feet and took a step towards her, his eyes seeming to bore through her, "punished." Laila had the distinct feeling that they weren't talking about the interns anymore. She didn't like where this conversation was going, she needed to get out of here, now. Suddenly the fire alarms went off, blaring sirens announcing "warning, warning evacuate building, warning, warning, evacuate building." Laila tried to step hastily towards the closed door of her office but Dan quickly pinned her hands above her head, fastening her to the wall saying "Oh no, you're not going anywhere, you see I locked the door when I came in. In all this confusion no one will even notice you're gone. Oh this is perfect, even better than I'd planned." Laila squirmed trying to get as far from him as possible, "Dan no please, don't" she pleaded. Dan slowly ran one hand down the curve of her body, breathing heavily, "finally," he breathed out, "I've wanted you for so long Laila. I've watched and waited, planned and pined. You can't imagine how jealous I was when I saw that, that stranger in your office. You were laughing with him, cuddling up to him. Disgusting." Dan drew his hand down the curve of her buttock, and down her thigh. Laila listened, close to vomit. She had to get away.

As she carefully judged where to jam her knee, there was a shattering noise and the entire building seemed to shake. Something crashed through the windows on the opposite side of the building causing them to shatter. Laila ducked to avoid flying glass and debris, then she took her opportunity to run, hastily unlocking the door to her office and running out. She stopped when she observed what was left of her office building. Laila's office was on the top floor of the building, whatever it was had caused the roof to cave in oh that side, leaving a huge chunk missing, and there was nothing to stop a person from flying over the ragged edges of the structure. Laila looked around desperately trying to escape from Dan. Everyone had evacuated and was now on the ground. There was nowhere to go but down. Dan threw open the door, the only thing separating them, "Laila! You can't run from me!" Dan bellowed storming towards her. Dan was screaming now, tears of anger in his eyes "You will love me Laila I will have you for my own!" Dan tried to grab her but Laila thrust her knee into his crotch, causing him to groan and double over in pain. When he stood up his eyes were glowing with fury. 'He must be mad' Laila thought. She backed away but Dan yelled "No, not this time." raised his hand and struck her square across the jaw, causing her head to snap back with the force of the blow. Her world was temporarily blurred red, white dots spotting her vision as pain blossomed on her cheek. Laila stumbled back, her heels teetering on the edge. Dan made a move for her and she leaned back to get away from him. The next thing she knew there was no firm ground beneath her feet, she was falling. It seemed impossibly slow and unbearably fast at the same time. As the wind whistled by her ears and her hair whipped across her face, the person that popped into her head as the skyline steadily receded was Clark Kent.


	5. Chapter 5

Suddenly Laila wasn't falling anymore, she was being held by something sturdy and impossibly strong. A pair of arms, thickly muscled and encased in blue, cradled her against a rather large robust chest.

She raised her eyes slightly to have them meet a yellow and red stylized 'S' in the center of that wide expanse of chest.

Laila took in the broad shoulders, thick neck, shiny black hair, and electric blue eyes as she brought her gaze to Superman's face.

As something about his features struck a chord in her bank of memories, she noticed the strong line of his jaw as he focused away from her on the ground below. She reached out and traced the line of his jaw,

"Have we met before?" Laila asked as she struggled to remember where she'd seen his face, not just on the news, but somewhere much closer to home.

She realized they had landed on solid ground and drew back her hand, embarrassed. "Oh, I'm so sorry" Laila said with an apologetic laugh. Superman smiled down at her, she noticed he was warm, something she didn't expect.

"Don't worry, Miss..." Superman started. "Laila, Laila Lyons" she finished for him. "I'm just glad you're safe, Laila" Superman said. Laila thanked him again and started off to the street to catch a cab back to her apartment, but as she reached the curb she looked back to see him fly away.

She hailed a cab and as it sped off to the directed address she couldn't get rid of that nagging feeling she was missing something vital, something life changing.

Laila entered her apartment, kicked off her shoes and set her keys on the kitchen counter. Leaning over she rested her elbows on the ledge with her head in her hands.

She had no idea how she would support herself now, her office building was gone, she didn't even know if she still had her job, would the government reimburse her company for its loses? After all it was their rocket that destroyed her building.

There was a knock at the door and Laila opened it to see a very worried Clark Kent holding flowers.

Laila smiled "Clark, thank god!" Clark came into her apartment, offering her the flowers; they were red tulips - her favorite.

As she found a vase for the tulips Clark said "I was so worried when I heard what happened on the news, I tried to call but there was no answer". "Oh, I didn't get a chance to grab my stuff, in all the confusion..."

Laila trailed off, trying not to think of Dan, where had he gone? She'd lost track of him after she fell. Clark noticed and grabbed her hand, pulling her to him, "Hey, hey Laila, what's wrong?" he asked, bright blue eyes full of concern.

Laila looked up at him, "Clark, today while the alarms were going off in the building for us to evacuate, Dan tried to...assault me." Laila saw Clark's face change from concern to fury. "I had bad feelings about that guy from the moment I met him, I knew he was no good, now he tries to go and violate you, what a punk." Clark raved, pacing around her kitchen. "Clark...that's not all", Laila continued, "he hit me. I leaned back to get away from him and I fell, I would've died if it wasn't for Superman saving me."

Clark said "He HIT you? That's it, I'm going to-" Laila interjected "Clark, calm down, he's not important, I don't care about him. What matters is that I'm okay, I'm safe, and you're here with me now, so can you please just hold me and be thankful that I didn't die."

Clark took a deep breath and drew Laila in close to his chest, wrapping his arms around her and rocking back and forth. Laila sunk into his embrace, feeling her stress drain away.

"Better?" Clark asked. "Much." Laila replied. "Hey, you, ah, wanna know something weird?" Laila said, resting her chin on Clark chest so she was looking up at him, "When Superman saved me, I could've sworn I was looking at you for a second. It was the oddest thing."

Clark refused to meet her eyes, saying "Oh, ha, really, gee Laila thanks for the compliment, ha, me- be Superman." Clark replied, pulling away from her.

"Hey, Clark, come back, it was just an observation, you don't need to leave." Laila said, grabbing his hand. Clark slowly turned to her, looking down at the floor.

"Clark, please I need you to be honest with me, is there anything you would like to tell me?" Laila tried to meet his eyes but he kept avoiding her gaze. "Laila...I...I don't like lying, I don't, but...but this secret, I...I mean...it's too much." Clark stuttered.

"Secret." Laila said slowly, as if the word was a strange concept to her, "You have a secret?" Laila said.

Clark finally met her eyes, a torn expression on his face. Clark sighed, a long sigh that seemed to come from somewhere deep inside him.

Clark held out his hands to Laila, "I'd like to show you something." Laila looked up into his baby blue eyes that seemed to open up and invite her in.

Laila slipped her small hands into Clark's large ones and followed as he led her over to the balcony entrance in her apartment.

"Close your eyes", Clark asked, "please?" Laila closed her eyes and followed again as Clark led her out onto the small terrace.

Clark directed her hands up to his shoulders, causing her to step onto his feet, his hands slipped around her waist. "Hold on tight" Clark whispered.

Beneath her darkened lids Laila seemed hyper aware of everything, the subtle shift in the cool air, the drowsy warmth of Clark's body so close to hers, his wide hands spanning her waist. They seemed to just stand there for a couple seconds, a million questions running through Laila's mind.

Suddenly she felt Clark's lips graze the spot just behind her ear as Clark whispered, "Open your eyes". Laila slowly opened her eyes to see Clarks face looking down at her carefully, as if he was gauging her response.

At first she noticed nothing wrong, and then she glanced down. They were hovering over Metropolis, slowly spinning as if they were dancing without steps. The light wind was blowing Clark's hair back from his forehead and he had removed his glasses.

She looked into his eyes, seeing more clearly now than she had in the past month. Clark Kent was Superman. She reached up with a hand to stroke his cheek, smiling at him.

"You're Superman" Laila said simply.

Clark floated them back down onto her terrace. They stayed in their intimate positions, gazing at each other.

For a moment Laila saw in his face she the loneliness and the pain of all the lying and deceiving he had to do every day. "Thank you Clark." Laila said. Clark seemed slightly surprised, "You're not mad?" he asked. "Mad?" she replied, "why would I be mad?"

"You're not upset I didn't tell you?" Clark asked.

"No, you're telling me now, you just opened up a part of yourself to me Clark. I feel lucky that you trusted me with this. I won't tell a soul." Laila replied. "Every time I tell someone my secret I get a different reaction, I just didn't know what to expect."

Clark took Laila's face in his hands and kissed her gently, then he rested his forehead on hers and said "Thank you." Laila smiled and pulled him back inside of the apartment, kissing him.

She ran her fingers through his thick black hair, pulling him closer. Clark parted her lips with his tongue, tracing the line of her bottom lip, kissing her fiercely. They kissed and kissed, each showing the other how much they wanted each other.

Clark rested his forehead on Laila's as they breathed fast and heavy, their hearts hammering together in perfect time.


	6. Chapter 6

After they made love Clark and Laila laid there, savoring the warmth and comfort of each other's bodies. After a while Clark began to talk. He talked about his childhood memories, past girlfriends (of which there were admittedly few); how he was a sickly child but soon after got strong, stronger than steel; how growing up his father was his role model and how lost he had been when his father had died, and then about his biological father, Jor-El, and how when he'd discovered that Jason was his son how he'd been proud and scared and had vowed to guide his son the best way he knew how.

It was an entirely new sensation for Clark to be completely open and honest with another person. Laila stroked Clark's face and entwined her hand in his, linking them.

Then she began to talk, telling him about her life; how she'd grew up in a divided home, having to pick sides at thanksgiving and Christmas; how her father had been her best friend and had taught her that good people deserved good things and life is what you decide it is. Clark listened patiently and felt that special place in his heart for Laila grow tenfold.

Somewhere in the middle of the night they fell asleep again, their hands still intertwined.

Later Laila awoke to the electronic chime of her cell phone. Groaning, she rolled out of the bed and slipped on Clark's dress shirt as she passed the couch. Leaning on the kitchen counter she reached into her skirt pocket and answered the phone, "Hello? "She said, watching Clark make her breakfast.

Lois' piercing voice greeted her, "Hey Laila! Listen I was just checking in, I heard about your office building. Which idiot lost the rocket; I swear we're all going to hell in a hand basket. I'm sure you're fine, seeing as Superman saved you, aren't his pectorals great, but I had to call my best girl and make sure"

"Haha yes Lois, I'm perfect" Laila replied, gazing at Clark scrambling eggs on the stove. He had bacon and eggs in one skillet and pancakes in another.

Clark was wearing only his pants, leaving his perfectly chiseled upper body for her to scope out. He caught her eye and flashed her a crooked smile, as she noticed his dimples she smiled back at him, damn he was cute.

Laila continued, "As for my job I have no idea what I'm going to do. I'm expecting an e-mail or something to let me know but I'm shooting in the dark right now.". "Ah those jackasses, it's the least the government could do to give you leave with pay. I'll write something really nasty on them if ya want!" Lois barked.

"No nasty article needed, but I do need to find out about work. I was thinking of coming into the Planet today so keep an eye out for me. How 'bout we go out for coffee later." Laila replied.

"Sounds good, see ya later babe." Lois replied. Laila hung up and said to Clark, "So what's on the menu this morning, mon cuisinier?" Clark smiled at her and drew out a plate, "We have a deluxe breakfast of scrambled eggs, pancakes, and bacon cooked to perfection."

Clark doled out generous amounts of each onto her plate, "Your breakfast mademoiselle." Laila laughed as she thanked him, took it and hopped onto the counter. Clark fixed himself a plate and brought it over, leaning on the counter next to her.

"How long have you been up?" Laila asked between bites. "Sunrise." Clark replied.

It was then that Laila noticed he smelled faintly of smoke. She leaned in and sniffed him, raising a questioning eyebrow, "Clark, what's that smell?" Laila asked. Clark ran a hand through his hair, "Oh yeah there was a fire on Madison that I had to take care of" Clark said.

Laila checked the clock; it read 6:45 am.

Laila set her now empty plate down, "My hero." Laila said "You know, you don't have to get to work until 7:30…we have time" Laila said, pulling Clark to her, wrapping her legs around his waist.

Clark ran his hands up her legs, Laila kissed his neck as Clark protested, "Mmm…Laila I ah don't want to be…mmm…late".

"Aw c'mon Clark, live on the edge with me" Laila rumbled into his neck.

Clark groaned and dug his hands into her waist, "Laila, I want to, believe me but if we start now we both know we won't be able to stop, I'll have to keep you in bed all day" Clark explained as he nipped at her ear.

"No complaints about that" Laila said breathlessly. "Can I take a rain check?" Clark growled into her collarbone. He pulled away and softly kissed her lips. Laila smiled against his mouth and slid off the counter, pressing her lush body against his unyielding hard one.

"Mm alright. I'm gonna go get ready, give me 15 minutes, since insist on being on time." She said smacking his rear as she whirled around and stepped into her bedroom.

Clark smiled as he flew off to the nicer of the two of his apartments to change his clothes. When he came back Laila was pinning her hair up.

Clark leaned against wall and took in the graceful lines of her neck and lean curve of her back leading to her plump behind and long legs. She had donned a white dress. Laila spotted him in the mirror and turned to face him.

"You look nice" She said gesturing to his slate grey vest and jacket combo. "But your tie is crooked" She said coming up to him and fixing the blue fabric, letting her fingers linger on his neck. "There, very handsome" she remarked, briefly touching the thick black glasses now back in their place at the bridge of his nose.

"Ready?" Clark asked. Laila nodded and they were off to the Daily Planet.


	7. Chapter 7

Clark and Laila walked into the Daily Planet, holding hands and making light conversation. They had a happy glow about them, which Lois Lane recognized almost immediately.

Lois smiled, _so smallville finally got himself some ass, _Lois thought to herself, _'bout time. Any longer and he'd have shriveled up_. While Lois entertained herself with thoughts of a wrinkly Clark Kent, Jason White had seen Laila and was running up to greet her saying "Laila Laila! Look what I drew in class yesterday!".

Laila crouched down and looked at the picture of Jason's waterfront home. "It's beautiful Jason." Laila pointed to a red and blue figure flying next to the house, "but who is that?" she asked. "Superman!" Jason answered, "He's my best friend! He told me any time I needed him I could call and he'd rush over."

Laila smiled and said 'Aw how", Laila glanced up at Clark and met his eyes, "sweet of him". She looked back at Jason, man his eyes were blue, "Tell you what buddy, how about you go get your crayons and some paper and we can color together" Laila said. Jason replied "Okay! I'm gonna get you all the prettiest crayons!"

Laila laughed and rose into her feet. When she turned back to Clark he had a strange smirk on his face as he focused on the computer screen. "What?" Laila asked.

Clark looked at her, smiling, "You're just good with him, Jason I mean. He likes you".

Laila replied "Yeah, he's a good kid. Does he know...that you're his father?" Clark's smile faded, "No" he replied, "he doesn't. Neither does Lois, which makes everything that much harder, it's difficult to spend time with my son."

Just then Perry White's voice boomed out of his office, "Kent! Lane! Get in here! Staff meeting" Clark gave Laila a sheepish look and she couldn't help but smile. As Clark started towards Perry's office Jason dashed back to Laila, crayons and paper in hand.

After the meeting in the Chiefs office Clark was briefing Perry on his solar flares article. "I'll be sending it to print tomorrow."

"Good work Kent. Lane, how far along is that piece on the Senator Jenkins disaster?" Lois replied "Printed and ready." Perry sat down at his desk.

"Good work you two. Now get out." Clark and Lois left Perry's office.

Lois was explaining to him the details of the Jenkins scandal. "So this scumbag quietly paid for 23 strippers while the wife and kids were at home watching ABC family. Imagine that dirt bag representing us in congress".

Clark said "Gee that's- uh- a lot of strippers."

Lois rolled her eyes "Jesus, Clark is that all you got from this conversation?"

Clark chuckled and went back to his desk where Laila had colored several pictures with Jason; he noticed many of which contained Superman. Lois followed him and began to talk to Laila about their coffee plans.

As the day wore on Clark worked some more on his article. By lunch he only had half a page to write, as it was harder to type at super speed without raising any suspicions when a bunch of other reporters were around.

Laila, Clark, and Lois went out to a late lunch. When they got back to the Daily Planet Clark, Lois and Laila were all talking by Clark's desk. Lois was saying "And then this jerk off went and stole the money, leaving at least 3 fingerprints behind."

Suddenly Clark heard a distant cry for help and the sound of fire, another fire. There must be a gas leak or something; he'd have to check that out once he put this fire out. For now he had to find a way to get out of here, fast.

He looked back to Lois and Laila. Laila glanced at Clark with a knowing expression. She started to dig in her purse and said "Oh damn, hey Clark I think I dropped my cell phone in the elevator, would you mind going to check for me?" _Nice cover,_ Clark thought. "Of course" Clark replied.

As he passed her he leaned close and whispered in her ear, "Meet me on the roof, 10 minutes". Laila subtly nodded in agreement. Clark sped out of the office and as the elevator doors slammed shut he quickly flew off.

Ten minutes later Laila was standing on the roof of the Daily Planet, gazing out at the view of Metropolis. Clark was supposed to be here any minute.

After she had covered for him she had told Lois she needed to use the bathroom and had left Richard watching Jason. She was wrapped up in her own thoughts, enjoying the cool breeze as it tickled her exposed skin and played in her hair when she heard a smooth deep voice say "Hello, Ms. Lyons."

Laila beamed and turned around, however when she saw it was Superman her face fell. "What's wrong Ms. Lyons, surely I can help with anything you need?" Clark asked. "Well I was expecting my boyfriend, maybe you've seen him? Tall, dark, and handsome, kind of nerdy but it's very sexy on him." Laila replied.

Clark stepped towards her and donned a look of bewilderment "Hmm he sounds like a handsome fellow, but fortunately for me, I have not seen him." Laila smirked and surveyed him up and down and said, "Well then I guess you'll have to do"

They both grinned, Clark presenting her with her favorite crooked smile as they drew each other close and shared a kiss. Laila ran a hand through Clark's soft, thick hair, molding her body to his. Clark tightened his hands on Laila's waist, sucking lightly on her lower lip.

Laila sighed into Clark's mouth and melted against Clark. Abruptly Clark stopped and looked out towards the city.

Laila recognized that look, someone was in trouble, someone needed Clark. He looked back at Laila with a regretful look on his face, "Laila I've gotta go…somebody needs me, I wish I could stay but-" Laila silenced Clark with a soft kiss on the lips. "Shh-Clark, I understand. Go, save the day." Clark smiled and kissed her back, "See you tomorrow? He asked. "Of course" Laila replied. And then he was gone, flying off to save someone else.

Laila entered her apartment and read a letter delivered in the mail from her magazine company about her job.

She set her keys down on the counter and read. According to the letter she would receive leave with pay, just because she had been in such a high position, until the building was fixed.

It was estimated that rebuilding would take 8-10 months. Just then her cell phone rang, an electronic chime that brought her out of her reverie.

She sifted through her purse and pulled out her phone, answering it with a "Hello?" Unexpectedly a familiar oily voice crooned at her, "Well hello Laila, I think we have some unfinished business to attend to."Her heart raced as she realized who was on the other line. It was like her worst nightmare come to life.

"Dan…" Laila breathed. Her body flooded with terror.


	8. Chapter 8

"Dan…" Laila breathed, her body flooded with terror, "what do you want?"

She heard Dan chuckle lowly, "Well I want you, Laila. You got away from me the last time, but I guarantee it won't happen again. Did you know I got fired? I bet you got to keep your job though; you might even have leave with pay. Does it seem fair to you that I lost my job when you keep yours? I don't think so. I want you. We'll move in together, you will marry me, and we'll have a bunch of kids, does that sound nice? I've nearly picked out a place for us, one you'll love."

Laila to a deep breath to calm herself down, this was out of control; Dan was completely obsessed with her. She replied tensely, "Dan, that can't happen. I'm with Clark now, I can't move in with you-or marry you. How did you even get this number?"

Dan replied, ignoring he question about her phone number "Not for long, accidents do happen" '

Laila snorted, "Oh please, like you could hurt him Dan. Who do you think you are, threatening the people I love. You need help Dan."

There was silence on the other side of the line, then Dan's voice, considerably smaller, "You love him?"

"Yes" Laila replied.

Dan cleared his throat, "I will find you Laila. And you will be mine."

The line disconnected and Laila was left listening to the empty static. She seemed frozen, stunned. How could Dan have gone so crazy so fast? But like he had said, he had wanted her for so long; she could only assume it had turned into an obsession.

Laila stumbled to the terrace entrance of her apartment, her head was pounding, she couldn't think straight. But she knew she needed Clark, now.

She walked to the railing, gripping the black iron tightly."Help, Clark help please!" She yelled into the Metropolis skyline. As Laila scanned the sky the sun was setting, painting the sky a beautiful mirage of red, orange, and purple. "Please, help!" She yelled again, turning back to the inside if her apartment trying to steady herself by leaning on the thoughts raced, did Dan know Clarks secret, if he did would he use kryptonite to hurt Clark. "Hurry" Laila whispered, closing her eyes and resting her head against the doorframe.

Within seconds Clark was on her balcony, "Laila, what's wrong?"

She turned around, he was still in his superman costume "Clark!" she said. She ran to him saying "I'm sorry, I know you're busy, I'm sorry"

Clark shook his head, "No don't worry Laila, what's going on?"

Laila looked up at him, fear written in her eyes as she said "I-It's Dan. He called me on my cell phone, Clark he's obsessed with me. He told me that he had our future mapped out, that I would marry him. He threatened to hurt you. When I told him that I was with you now he got really quiet and asked me if I loved you, when I said yes all he said was that he would find me. I'm scared Clark, what if he knows your secret? What if he can hurt you?"

Clark was glaring out into the sunset, a muscle working in his strong jaw line as he seethed over Dan. "Unbelievable. He's crossed the line. There's no way he can know my real identity. We have to find him before he finds you-" Clark suddenly stopped as Laila's words sunk in, "Wait you love me?" Clark asked with her favorite crooked grin his face.

Laila laughed and replied "yes of course I do!"

Smiling, Clark lifted her up and twirled her around, saying "I love you to Laila!" Clark set her down and they smiled at each other. Clark kissed her softly and said "Don't worry about Dan" Clark smiled and did his best superhero voice, "I'll protect you" Laila giggled and relaxed into Clarks embrace.

Laila looked up at Clark and said "Will you stay with me tonight. I don't want to be alone. If you can't I'll understand…"

Clark took her face in his hands, "There's nowhere else I'd rather be. Just give me a minute." Clark was gone for a couple of seconds and when he came back he was wearing a red plaid shirt hanging loose from his broad shoulders and denim jeans.

They entered Laila's apartment and she flopped down onto the couch, pulling Clark with her. As they sat Laila settled into the curve of Clark's body, Clark wrapping his arms around her.

After a while of comfortable silence Laila spoke, "Hey Clark can I ask you something?"

Clark replied 'Sure" Laila drew aimless patterns on the tops of Clark's hand. "Do you miss Lois?" she said softly.

Clark drew in a deep breath and was silent for awhile before he answered "No, I don't. Not anymore. I was in love with Lois for a long time. She was a huge part of my life for years. But she always came first in the relationship, if you could even call it a relationship. She only wanted me when I was Superman, when I was running around saving her. She loved that I would always come to her rescue, she would brazenly throw herself into dangerous situations assured in the knowledge that Superman would instantly appear to save her, never mind that hundreds of miles away innocent people going about their lives would be in danger without Superman to help them. You have no idea how many times I've had to choose to let people die so that I could rescue her. She loved my super human body, but I'm not quite sure she ever really loved the part of me that is Clark Kent. Everything with Lois was at her own pace, she never slowed down. After awhile it got exhausting. I don't regret having a son with her; it taught me some things about myself. But I've moved on, trust me."

Clark entwined their hands and kissed the top of her head. Laila smiled and moved on the couch to face him. "There's another thing I want to ask you. Close your eyes" She said.

Clark shot her a suspicious look as he closed his eyes.

Laila took his hand in hers, "do you feel this?" Clark replied "yes".

She delicately traced the line of his veins up his forearm, "where am I touching you?" she asked. "Your fingers are on my arm" Clark replied.

Laila unbuttoned his shirt and lightly ran her hands down his chest, "do you feel that?"

Clark shivered slightly under her touch, 'yes-Laila what is this about?"

Laila sat back, frustrated, "how is it that you can withstand a speeding bullet, a nuclear blast, but you still feel it when I touch you the lightest way I know how?"

Clark laughed explained, "I can feel just like anybody else, only the bullets are more like pokes and a nuclear blast is like warm breeze, but it doesn't hurt me. Oh I can feel you," Clark put his hand the side of her face, "you're soft, warm skin, your silky hair" Clark ran his fingers through her hair, now flowing down and around her shoulders, "your soft lips" Clark said and kissed her lightly.

Laila climbed into his lap as they shared long passionate kisses. Clark moved his mouth to that special spot behind her ear and Laila sighed, Clark spoke, "I can hear you gasps and moans when I touch you, I can hear your heart race" Clark said as he moved his hand to rest on her breast, just over her heart.

Clark kissed down the column of her neck sucking the delicate skin of her collarbone, "I can taste you – taste your skin" Clark rumbled into her neck. His mouth traveled back up to her ear and nibbled gently causing Laila to moan and grind her hips against his.

Clark broke away and looked at Laila, the long line of her neck down to her rounded breasts and rib cage giving way to her soft stomach and long legs wrapped around him, her skin flushed and pink from arousal. "I can see you. Oh, God, Laila, you have no idea how extraordinary you are. What the sight of your beautiful body does to me". Laila brought her lips to Clarks, capturing them in a bruising kiss, pushing her body against his.

She was totally open to him, her body begging for release. Clark groaned "and your smell" he growled against her lips "You smell _so_ good".

Laila laughed breathlessly and panted "It's Chanel No. 5" Clark grinned and dug his hands into her hips, aligning their pubic bones in a delicious friction, "I don't give a damn about your perfume" he replied.

Laila paused for a second, then gasped "wait you mean the smell of…" She trailed away in shock.

Clark smiled against her neck and said "the smell of your arousal. It drives me crazy, knowing you're ready and willing for me. Oh God you have no idea."

Laila let out a sound halfway between a groan and a laugh and succumbed to the passion of their sweet kisses.

On the other side of Metropolis Dan way huddled in a run down, abandoned apartment building. In the corners of his dark fractured mind there were ideas and images, of Laila and the life they would have together. Dan rubbed his hands together waited. He was meeting someone, not a friend, but a...business partner you could say. This business transaction would help him get Laila. Yes Laila would be his, but first he had to get rid of the obstacle that was Clark Kent.


End file.
